


The things Sam never said

by Niatrib



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, M/M, Mid season 7, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niatrib/pseuds/Niatrib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things Sam never said to his brother once Cas was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things Sam never said

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen series 7 - I know some of what happens but am waiting for it to come on in the UK. I wrote this in about half an hour so there may be mistakes and I have not spotted them. This is the first Supernatural fic I have written for a long time.

Sam never says anything when Dean picks up the tattered trench coat that might be all that was left of the angel called Castiel. He pretends not to notice when Dean carries it gently back to the Impala as though it might break. Sam does not break the silence between them all the way back to the motel and then goes in search of food for them both. On his return he does not comment on the redness of his brother’s eyes or that the coat is now neatly folded at the end of Dean’s bed. Sam will never ask Dean to talk about Castiel as he can see the pain in his brother’s eyes and the way that Dean will press a hand to his arm absently at time directly over the red handprint.

 

~*~

Sam never says anything when Dean glances up every time he hears wings flutter, and the hope in his eyes for a moment before he realises it was a bird, not his angel. Sam does not comment when Dean runs after the first dark haired man in a trench coat he sees, or the one after that or the many more that follow. He will not ask why every time Dean realises it was not who he was looking for his smile fades a little and the spark in his eyes dims. 

 

~*~

Sam says nothing when they walk into a diner somewhere in middle America and Dean stops dead. There is a man in the café wearing black jeans and a long sleaved white t-shirt, their head is cocked at an inquisitive angle listening to a customer. The look on Dean’s face as he stumbles forwards is also something Sam will not mention. Sam says nothing all through the meal that follows as the man talks to them as he brings out their food, his name is Casey, known as Cas to his friends and while he may look, sound, act and behave like the angel they once knew there is no sign he knows them.

~*~

In the two weeks that follow Sam resolutely says nothing as Dean spends most of his time in the diner and when he is not in the diner he is working on his car in the motel parking lot which gives him a good view of the building. He manages to find somewhere to be everytime Cas comes across the road with a mug of coffee for Dean and tries not to question his brother about whether he knows what he is doing – as far as Sam is concerned Dean has never known what he’s doing in regards to personal relationships!

~*~

Sam says nothing but cheers in the silence of his own head when he comes into the motel room one day to find Dean and Cas sitting side by side on Dean’s bed with the trench coat on Cas’ lap. He does ask questions about how the waiter from the diner came to remember that he was once an angel and decides that Dean gesturing at the handprint on his arm is all he needs to know, he really really really does not need to know how Cas managed to get his hands on his brothers bare skin.

 

There are many things that Sam does not say though wishes he could after he rents another room and then is unable to sleep due to all the noise from the other room. Taking the moral high ground he settles for a smirk the next morning as they drive out of town, him, his brother and an angel in the back seat wearing a bettered trench coat. 

Sam may say nothing but he can hope, he can hope that maybe now his brother his brother deserves some happiness. 

There are many things Sam does not say but he hopes!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm toying with doing a companion story from Dean's POV.


End file.
